


Gays in Space

by Bucklethorpe



Series: The 300 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: BOXES, F/F, Moving, Packing, Sharpies, U Hauls, tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucklethorpe/pseuds/Bucklethorpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little chapter nestled between 15 and 16 of The 300.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gays in Space

“Rae.”

“No.”

“Rae!”

“No!”

“C’mon Raven.”

“No. Not helping. Nope. You guys can suck nipples. Not doing it,” Raven said adamantly, kicking an empty cardboard box and storming out of the room.

“Suck nipples, she says,” Clarke repeated thoughtfully. She looked at Octavia. “Why didn’t you get all this attitude?”

“I don’t know,” Octavia answered as she carefully wrapped Clarke’s Most Studious trophy in bubblewrap and pulled the toppled box back over. “Maybe it didn’t hit her until now. Or maybe she was caught up in the wedding excitement and didn’t really think about me leaving.”

“Or...” Clarke looked out her door as the guys trekked boxes into Octavia’s old room.  “She may have just realized who she is going to be living with.”

“O!” the new roommate in question appeared. “I have an important question.”

“What’s that, Murphy?”

“Does the girl across the way always do crunches with the curtains open like that?”

“You’re a sleazebag,” Clarke told him.

“A sleazebag with shiny new digs, Griffin,” he winked.

“Move!” came a voice behind him and he jumped out of the way quickly and disappeared again.

When he did, Clarke and Octavia were presented with a stranger in their midst. She was carrying a huge duffel and studying the room they were currently occupying. “So, Raven said this one was mine.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Clarke said and pointed to the boxes stacked against the wall. “Just a few more boxes and I’ll be out of your way.”

The woman put her bag down and walked into the connecting bathroom. “Not bad, not bad,” they heard her say as they exchanged looks.

“I like it,” Clarke commented.  “Well...liked it.”

“Aw,” Octavia pouted. “I can’t believe we’ll all be living in different places.  You won’t even be in the city.”

“Where are you moving?” the other woman asked. “You didn’t split because Raven is an asshole or anything, did ya?”

“I got married,” Octavia said with a smile.  She held up her hand to show off her shiny rings.

“Any excuse to do that,” Clarke chuckled at Octavia’s eagerness to announce her recent nuptials. “I’m moving in my girlfriend, so no, it’s not because Raven is an asshole.” Clarke waited a beat before yelling, “Though she’s acting like one now!”

“How do you know Rae?” Octavia questioned.

“Raven and I went to GW together.”

“You did?” Clarke was surprised. “I thought I had met all of her friends from school.”

“We’re not friends.”

“Oh,” Clarke nodded. “Fair enough.”

Murphy picked that moment to reappear and worm himself into the conversation. “So, what’s your name?”

“What’s yours?”

“John Murphy,” he answered. “My friends call me Murphy.”

“So, John, then.”

“Sure,” he said, enjoying the challenge already. He nodded toward his new room, “I’ll be your neighbor.”

That must have been enough to offer her name. “Emory.”

“Emory,” Murphy repeated while he backed up a little to let the guys come through to get the rest of Clarke’s boxes.

“That’s all of ‘em,” Clarke said, watching her friends heft all her belongings away.  

She tuned back into the conversation happening in front of her.

“...Rae and I went high school together.  She’s been kind enough to offer me a room now that I’m back.”

“Back?” Emory asked. “Where have you been?”

“I had an unfortunate incarceration,” Murphy answered. “Cut myself a few deals at Best Buy.”

“Yeah,” Emory seemed interested. “I’ve been known to dabble in self-discounting. We should talk.”

Clarke decided it was time to get out of there before she could be charged as an accomplice.

Raven and Octavia were waiting on her as she shut the front door and jogged down the steps.  “Be careful about doing any type of outings with those two,” Clarke warned Raven. “You just might be the getaway driver.”

Raven rolled her eyes. “They’ll occupy each other. They’re both a little crazy.”

“And that doesn’t bother you?” Octavia asked.

“No, they’re both a little stupid, too,” Raven said. “They’re each paying two-fifty more than you guys did. I’m practically living here for free, now.”

“Something tells me you’ll all get along just fine,” Clarke said as she put her arms over each of her best friend’s shoulders.

“I’ll miss this,” Octavia said, barely above a whisper.

“Shutup,” Raven griped. “You’re already gone.”

“Raven, you’re ruining this whole experience for me,” Clarke complained. “I need you to be devastated, not pissed.”

“I’m both!”

“Okay, now I’m offended,” Octavia said. “Why weren’t you more upset when I left?”

“‘Cause I still had this one.”

“You’ve known I was moving out for weeks,” Clarke reminded her.

“...and?”

“Why now?”

“Can we just enjoy our last moment here together?” Octavia asked.  

“I’m not going anywhere,” Raven remarked.

“Lexa is waiting,” Clarke said. “I gotta go.”

“It’s the official end to the three Space-kateers,” Octavia kept on as she struggled to pull the other two into a three-way hug. She tugged until finally she stomped her foot, “Dammit, stop bitching and complete the circle.”

They gave in and stayed huddled quietly for just a few seconds before Bellamy reluctantly tapped Octavia on the shoulder.

“Hey, uh...sorry to interrupt, but Lincoln is going to have to drive the U-Haul down to the house,” he said. “I have to go, Gina was digging through the freezer and fell in.”

“Oh, no,” Raven sneered, “Don’t you fall in, too.”

“Rae...”

“What? That was genuine concern for this well-being,” Raven argued fruitlessly.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Clarke could barely contain herself for the whole forty minute drive out to the house. Lexa was sitting on the porch awaiting her arrival and from the elation written on her face, Clarke could tell she was just as excited.  As soon as the Prius was in park, Clarke hit the ground at a dead run and jumped onto Lexa like chimp, legs swung around her waist, and nearly knocking her over.  “It’s move-in day, baby!”

“It is!” Lexa said when she regained her breath. “Finally!”

“Are you excited?”

“So excited,” Lexa said sincerely. “I’m so ready for this.”

“Me, too,” Clarke cheered as she planted a kiss on Lexa’s lips.

The U-Haul arrived shortly after, followed by a train of cars.

Lexa peered up the path they’d made from the tree farm, now congested with traffic. “How many people did you rope into this?”

“A couple...dozen.”

“God, Clarke,” Lexa was stunned. “Moving fucking sucks. How did you manage that?”

“I may have promised them free food.”

“Oh,” Lexa gave her a look. “You did, huh?”

“Hey, the more people help the faster I start living with you,” Clarke said. “Right?”

“You’re right,” Lexa smiled at how cute she was.  The smile faded as she realized all the cars were also packed with Clarke’s belongings. “Shit, Clarke, how much stuff do you have?”

“It’s not as bad at it looks!”

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
“It’s as bad as it looks,” Clarke confided in Raven as she walked in an hour later to see a trail of boxes leading all the way back to the master bedroom.

“Where in the hell were you keeping all this?”

“Some of it was in storage, and some of it was at my mom’s,” Clarke said, referencing a box labeled ‘Clarke’s high school yearbooks.’

“Abby is here?” Raven asked, scanning her surroundings. “I missed that. Where?”

“No, weirdo,” Clarke shut it down. “Abby is currently on a meditation retreat with Marcus.”

“Lucky fucking bastard,” Raven muttered. “I hope he trips and falls into a sewer.”

“Speaking of ill-fated pairings,” Clarke segued. “How’s Alie?”

“I’m not sure,” Raven claimed. “She told me she lost her backpack a few days ago and I haven’t heard from her since.”

“Seems legit,” Clarke commented. “Alright,” she pointed toward the bedroom. “I guess I’ll start unpacking.”

“Absolutely,” Raven said. She went over to the first box in the line, “I’ll start from this side.”

“Awesome,” Clarke pumped her fist and clapped a hand on Raven’s back as she passed. “Thanks. You’re the best.”

“Uh huh.” Raven waited until Clarke had disappeared into the room before abandoning the box and going to the kitchen to scrounge up a snack.

She was elbow deep in the side by side refrigerator freezer when she heard a voice from just around the fridge door.

“There’s apple juice boxes in the bottom drawer,” Aden reached around to point to the compartment. “I usually have to hide them from Clarke.”

“Smart,” Raven acknowledged, reaching to grab a juice.  She shut the door and came face to face with the boy. “You know you have to hide all your candy, too.  She’ll steal it.”

“Yeah,” he said. “She tends to find it either way.”

“Cover up the good stuff with licorice,” Raven suggested. “She won’t touch licorice. Not even to see what might be hiding underneath.”

“Nice to know. Good advice. Thanks,” Aden opened the fridge to grab his own juice. He popped the straw through the little foil hole and leaned back against the island mirroring Raven.  “Anything else?

“Nothing I can think of now,” Raven said. “But, if I think of anything, I’ll let you know.”

“Cool,” Aden nodded, sucking on the straw until the box was empty.

Raven drank slower, relishing the apple-y goodness. “You’re getting a hell of a roommate. I highly recommend. Four stars.”

“You can come sleep in one of the extra rooms when you miss her,” Aden told her. “I mean, if Lex was moving out...I would want that option.”

“I appreciate that, Aden.”

“Sure,” Aden said. “You can stay in whichever room you want, but I suggest the one closer to mine.”

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?”

Aden looked moderately embarrassed at the question. “Uh. There’s a reason I picked the room the furthest away from them.”

Raven laughed, hard. “Yeah. I get it. That’s good advice, too.”

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
Clarke smiled as she took in their room.  _ Theirs _ . Her and Lexa’s. It was happening.  She’d been in this room countless times.  They had painstakingly compromised on the paint color and spent a weekend painting and laughing and painting some more.  Lexa had asked her input on every little detail, down to the photograph they had enlarged of the two of them and Aden from Thanksgiving last year.  It was hanging exactly where they had decided, next to one of Clarke’s sketches. She’d helped move in the furniture two days before and made up the bed yesterday.  Somehow, though, somehow walking into that room this time made her heart beat a little faster.

“Lex?”

“In here,” Lexa called from inside the bathroom.  She was carefully rolling their new towels and placing them inside the linen closet.  “Towels,” she said as Clarke moseyed in.

“Awesome,” Clarke acknowledged.  “Excellent placement.”

“Thanks.”

Clarke stepped in behind her, slipped her hands under Lexa’s loose fitting tee and rubbed against her ribs, up and down.  She kissed Lexa’s exposed neck, on the sun tattoo, from where she had tied her hair up. “Why do you roll them?”

“Always have,” Lexa answered, unconsciously letting herself lean into Clarke.

“Why?”

“Makes more room.”

“I fold mine,” Clarke said, her fingertips still dancing along Lexa’s abs.

“I know you do,” Lexa said. “I’ve seen it.”

“It’s more pleasing...aesthetically.”

“They’re towels,” Lexa commented. “It’s more practical to roll them. Saves space.”

“But does it really?” Clarke asked just before she bit down on Lexa’s shoulder. “I’m not entirely certain.”

“I am...entirely,” Lexa said, wincing just slightly from the pain.

Clarke rubbed the spot on Lexa’s shoulder as she pulled away. “We should fold.”

“...uh...nah...”

“Just watch, okay,” Clarke grabbed all the towels and stacked them all on the vanity again.

Lexa’s clenched her jaw and willfully pushed the tension out of her body. “Sure, Clarke.”

Clarke caught the action in the mirror, “What was that?”

“What was what?”

“You...” Clarke pointed to her face. “And all that...” Clarke tried her best to mimic what she had just seen.

“What are you doing? Trying to pull your chin off?”

“I didn’t do...” Lexa mimicked Clarke mimicking her. “All that.”

“Just think about.”

“Or, we’ll vote,” Lexa said with a sly smile. “Aden can be the deciding factor.  When I can get him not to just throw his towels on the floor, he’s a roller.”

“I’ll talk to him.”

“Clarke, it’s a space saver,” Lexa argued. “It’s just a towel.”

“Exactly!” Clarke triumphed. “So it doesn’t really matter.”

“No,” Lexa admitted. “It doesn’t...but...”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Aden was stretching the best of his ability and couldn’t quite get the top of his brand new Orioles Fathead to attach to the wall.  He was just about to grab his bat to push it the rest of the way when Lexa intervened.

“I got it,” she offered, palming the logo down firmly.  She stepped back to admire it and then the rest of the room, “Lookin’ good.”

“Thanks,” he grinned. “I have a lot more space than I did.”

“Yeah,” she agreed. “We all will have a lot more space than we did. Even though there’s more of us.”

“Did Clarke get all her stuff moved in?” Aden asked.

“Yeah,” Lexa answered. “She’ll be unpacking for a while, but it’s here.”

“I helped with the first load, but they seem to have it covered.”

“Yeah,” Lexa said. “Clarke brought enough people to knock it out. Don’t worry about it.”

“K,” Aden agreed. “Hey, congrats, by the way.”

“Congrats?” she asked, confused.

“You’re moving in with your girlfriend,” Aden shrugged. “That’s cool, right?”

“Yes,” Lexa laughed. “It’s cool.”

“I’m glad you’re finally getting something you want.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means,” Aden gave her a thoughtful glance, “that for the last few years, you’ve been doing things you had to, needed to. You had to take over Dad’s businesses. You had to take care of me-”

“That’s not true-”

“It is,” Aden said. “It’s nobody’s fault. Just how it turned it, but yeah, you had to.”

“A-”

“Moving in with Clarke is something you  _ want _ ,” Aden cut her off. “It’s cool, that’s all.”

Lexa caught him and yanked him into an awkward sideways hug. “Thank you for talking me into this. Thank you.”

“I always knew we belonged here,” he said, staying put. “Clarke may have helped.”

“I love her.”

“Duh.”

“I love you, too.”

“Who doesn’t?”

“Okay,” Lexa released him. “What else are you doing? I’m going to cook out for everybody that helped later and I may need your help.”

“Gotta get my clothes put up,” Aden said, tossing some t-shirts in a pile. He held his phone showing a Facebook invitation. “And then, I have a towel-folding seminar at 4:30.”

“Noooo,” Lexa said, finally remembering why she came to talk to him in the first place. “Don’t go to that.”

He frowned. “I already checked the ‘Will Be Attending’ box.”

 

* * *

 

  
  
“Have you forgiven me yet?” Clarke asked as she lay in her new bed between O and Rae.

“Nope,” Raven said as she took a big swig out of the flask they were passing amongst themselves.  She made a face after the taste hit her tongue, “Goddamn, Clarke. How long has this been in here?”

“No idea,” Clarke said honestly. “It was in a box.”

Octavia reached over her to grab the flask from Raven and take her own drink. “Still offended that you didn’t give a shit that I abandoned you. Not even a single tear.”

“I always expected you to leave,” Raven said. “But, if anybody was going to still be around and single to desperate-marry at 40, it would have been Clarke Griffin.”

“See, now I should be offended,” Clarke accepted the flask. “It makes sense, though.”

“Plus, O,” Raven continued. “It’s not like you moved  _ away _ away. Just a few blocks north.  We still see you all the time. Clarke ditched the whole District.”

“Love makes you do strange things.”

“Yuck,” Raven made a wretching sound. “But, you know, that’s great for you.”

“Lincoln and I are talking about babies,” Octavia shared out of the blue.

“Like human ones?” Raven asked, taking the flask from Clarke and pouring straight into her mouth.

“You should start with a plant,” Clarke suggested.

“Or a goldfish,” Raven said. “Very little commitment. Kids are hard to maintain. Goldfish just take a dash of food and an occasional water change.”

“You could get a big one,” Clarke said. “Worked for me. Aden is fucking awesome.”

“He’s cool,” Raven agreed. “I agree. Get a big kid.”

Octavia reached for the flask again. “We’re never going to be the same, are we?”

“It’s a new chapter,” Clarke announced. “You’re married, probably about to get knocked up. I’m shacking up on a tree farm and starting law school and it sounds like Raven will con her new roomies out of enough money to save up and finally build her dream girl just like Weird Science.”

“That’s the dream,” Raven said whimsically. She sat up and looked around the room, which was still littered with boxes. “Hey, have you unpacked anything?”

“The flask was in the first box,” Clarke answered. “I got distracted.”

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Lexa looked out across her lawn, just realizing how many people were in her life now.  Clarke had a lot of friends, it seemed.  Between them, and the impromptu gathering of just about all of the Tree Crew, they had amassed quite a crowd.  She briefly wondered if this is what her dad had in mind when he built the house.  He may have built it for his family, but she living in it with hers.  And, she was finally okay with that.  It had taken a while to get here, but it felt right.

“Soo...”

Clarke’s whisper tickled at Lexa’s spine as that familiar rush took over her body.  “Hi,” she said, automatically reaching for her girlfriend. “What’s up?”

Clarke caught her hand, holding it. “Nothing much, just ready to kick all these people out and enjoy my first night with you...as people who live together. You know, regular stuff.”

“Yeah?” Lexa bit her lip. “That would be just a bit rude, though.”

“Yeah,” Clarke said, wrapping her free arm around Lexa’s waist. “But, in my defense, you’re looking really hot right now.”

Lexa shook her head, “I’m really sweaty and gross.”  

“I know,” Clarke said, looking her up and down. “I’m saying, you could get sweatier and grosser.”

“More gross.”

“The grossest,” Clarke tried to coax her as seductively as possible.

“I think it’s more gross.”

“No, it’s grosser.”

“That sounds like I’m selling you food.”

“Do you want to have sex or talk about grammar?”

“I want to have grammatically correct sex.”

“You never seem that interested in grammar while we’re doing it,” Clarke reminded her. “Unless this is a new thing you’re trying out.”

“Ha,” Lexa smiled and tugged Clarke closer. “I’m happy,” she told her. “Are you happy?”

“Of course.”

“Good decision? Moving in?”

“It’s only been a few hours,” Clarke said. “But, I’m thinking it’s going to shape up to be the best one I ever made.”

Lexa looked out across the lawn again. Gus and Raven were manning the grill, still feeding a line of people.  It looked like Aden had organized a touch football game as he chased Octavia, who was getting away by jumping on Lincoln’s back.  Indra was passing out chairs that the Crew must have brought up while Anya scowled.  It was all beautiful, and normal, but still new and exciting.

“Do you think they’d miss us?” Lexa asked conspiratorially.

“I’d say we have a half hour or so...” Clarke said, sly smile starting.

“Let’s get grosser.”  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> To the nice anon that requested this addition. I hope this counts as finally delivering. :)


End file.
